LWJF: Teen Guardian Parents
by Prim Granger
Summary: Listo, ya eres una guardiana, ya tienes a Jack y una buena vida... pero ¿que pasa cuando esa promesa que un dia te hizo MiM empieza a fallar? ¿y mas ahora con una pequeña persona muy importante a la que proteger? ¿Esta bien tenerlo miedo a la oscuridad? SECUELA: Life with Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

Ya era hora de que los niños fueron a la cama, y a la vez, hora de que tu volaras alrededor del mundo y vigilaras a todos debido a tu pequeño "oficio" como guardián. Flotaste durante unos segundos enfrente de la brillante luna y abriste tus alas de angel, dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara su plumaje.

Tus guantes, aquellos que te daban ese inmenso poder, comenzaron a brillar y sonreíste con añoranza al recordar como los habías conseguido (y a la vez todo el sacrificio que hiciste para poder terminar siendo inmortal)

Bajaste volando tan rápido como podías hacia las casas de Burgess, con tu cabello blanco danzando con el aire, mientras una sonrisa afloraba en tu boca.

Fuiste de un lugar a otro con la ayuda de los portales de Norte, para hacer tu trabajo mas rápido. ¿Pero, después de todo, cual era tu trabajo? Al haberte unido a los guardianas, terminaste llamándote El angel guardian, algo asi como un chiste privado, que se dedicaba a proteger a los niños, darles esperanza, fortaleza y reconfortarlos cuando mas lo necesitaban. Tu también los hacias creer en Santa, Tooth, Sandman, Bunny y por supuesto, en Jack.

Has estado haciendo esto por un centenario, y contando. Sin embargo, tenias una cosa importante que hacer después de tu rutina, y era ir a un orfanato, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo.

Miraste por la ventana para asegurarte de que no habia nadie despierto y después la abriste. Tratando de no hacer ruido entraste a la habitación y con digusto, viste que una de las camas estaba vacia

La revisaste bien y después saliste del lugar, para dirigirte al lugar donde tu y Jack se habían conocido. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, por si fuera poco. Ademas, escuchaste a alguien tocando la flauta y después viste a un pequeño niño, de siete años, con cabeño negro y piel muy blanca, con el mismo color de ojos que tu cuando aun eras humana y con dientes muy blancos.

Estaba sentado en una roca y se veía triste, cosa que te extraño ya que siempre se veía emocionado y feliz cuando lo visitabas. Al fin, el niño se volvió para mirarte y te dedico un timida sonrisa.

¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Qué le paso a tu brillante sonrisa?- Le preguntaste, sentándote junto a el. Pusiste tu brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el pequeño se apretó junto a ti.- ¿Qué sucede?

El pequeño sacudió su cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia, pero aun asi dijo:

Nadie quiere adoptarme.

Para tu pesar, trataste de sonreírle con alegría, tomaste sus frágiles manos y cepillaste su cabello.

¿Por qué, pequeño?- le preguntaste- No hay nada malo en eso, sabes, tu eres inteligente y talentoso, algún dia vendrá alguien que quiera adoptarte.

Es que….es que algo extraño ha estado pasando conmigo, no se si solo soy yo pero…-

¿Pero?- Lo alentaste al ver que guardaba silencio.

Yo…- el susurro- -, Yo no puedo sentir el frio- Dijo el- Los otros niños salen con toneladas de ropa, mas porque es invierno, pero yo… yo puedo salir con una camiseta y un pantalón, inclusive quedarme en la nieve… pero aun así no pasa nada-

Lo miraste preocupada, pero trataste de que no lo notara, no sabías a que se debía eso… bueno, tal vez si lo hacías.

Tú, eres especial, cariño… eso es lo que pasa-

Pero lo niños me han empezado a llamar "raro" y me molestan- Susurro el con pesar.

Lo abrazaste y lo reconfortaste, a veces, habia situaciones como esa en las cuales no sabias que hacer, era algo extraño. Pronto, el pequeño se quedo dormido, y tu te dedicaste a cantarle nanas, la pocas que recordabas. De improvisto, una brisa fría soplo y trataste de tapar al pequeño, que se removió ligeramente

El espíritu del invierno apareció delante de ti y tu le mandaste una mirada furiosa

¿Está dormido?- Pregunto el

¿Tú qué crees?- Le respondiste sarcásticamente

Lo siento- Dijo el, sonriendo mientras se sentaba a tu lado.- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño yo?- Dijo mientras besaba la cabeza del niño.

Estoy preocupada. El esta cambiando, Jack. Ya no siente el frio- Le dijiste, frunciendo el ceño- Los niños… han empezado a molestarlo.

Pero yo no dejare que eso suceda, no quiero que se convierta en alguien… solitario- Besaste ligeramente al guardian, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

No pasara, estoy segura- Dijiste

Poco después, el silencio reino mientras los tres descansaban y disfrutaban ese pequeño tiempo juntos, o bueno, por lo menos tu y Jack. El guardián, acaricio la cabeza del niño y sonrio al ver que el pequeño también lo hacía entre sueños.

¿Puedes llevar a tu hijo de vuelta al orfanato?- Le preguntaste, rompiendo el silencio.

Jack te miro y después te beso apasionadamente, se separó de ti con una sonrisa y toco una de tus sonrojadas mejillas.

Querrás decir _nuestro _hijo-

Pusiste los ojos en blanco, pero sonreíste, Jack se llevó al niño y lo puso cuidadosamente en su cama, esperando no despertarlo.

Listo, pequeño- Susurro Jack dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza al niño- Buenas noches, Jeff Wynter Frost-

* * *

><p><strong>KONICHIWA!<strong>

_We wish you a merry christmas, we wish a merry christmas, we wish a merry christmas and a happy new..._ no espera ¿que?

Si ya se, mucho tiempo, demasiado ¿cuando fue la ultima vez? ¿El año anterior?- no me digas ¬¬- El caso es que ya esta aqui, recien salido del horno, y no, no voy a poner la segunda parte con la primera parte, pero, simplemente lo pongo aqui para que vean que ya por fin estoy de regreso- sip, señores, por fin se ha quitado el polvo de encima- ¡Oh callate, quieres!

En fin, dije navidad, pero soy muy mala y se me olvido xP Pero ya estoy y espero, por lo menos, actualizar esto con mas frecuencia que la anterior historia.

Tambien tenemos el _pequeño_- ¿¡Pequeño!?- problema de que a Megan (como muchos ya saben, esto es un traduccion de un fic ya existente en ingles) no a actualizado, esta bien, ya que dejo mas de 40 caps hechos, pero cuando estos se acaben... ¿que pasara? Muchos me han dicho que ya me invente yo todo lo que sigue si es que ella da por abandonada la historia, pero... tenemos otros pequeño problemas, el rumbo que van tomando las cosas haya tienen un _plot twist_ que ¡hay mijito! Pero, voy a tratar de ver que hago.

En fin, la secuela la titulara asi: LWJF: Teen Guardian Parents (ya me hecho un enrredo y mejor lo dejo asi) y ya pueden buscarla para empezar a seguirla, ahi colocare los caps, no aqui ;-)

Ahora si, Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

El niño huérfano, Jeff, abrió sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, después miro alrededor de su habitación. Sus compañeros ya se habían levantado y él pudo oírlos jugando con la nieve en el patio del orfanato.

El hijo del espíritu del invierno miro a través de la ventana y reparo en que todo el lugar estaba lleno de nieve. Los edificios y los techos de las casas estaban completamente cubiertos del increíble trabajo de Jack Frost.

De repente una persona apareció enfrente de la ventana del chico, lo que le hizo brincar del susto. El joven guardián, rio entre dientes al ver al pequeño con una cara de espanto. Abrió la ventana y entro en la habitación, caminando por ella y dejando restos de escarcha alrededor del lugar.

-¡Hey no hagas eso!- Dijo el pequeño, mirándolo con reproche- Siempre que vienes dejas nieve por todos lados, como si ya no fuera suficiente-

Jack se echó a reír y revolvió el cabello castaño del pequeño.- ¡No te preocupes demasiado, niño! ¿Por qué tuviste que salir casi igual a….?- De repente, el espíritu del invierno pareció recordar lo que estaba diciendo y se calló rápidamente.- Bueno, ¿Por qué no estás jugando allá afuera?- Cambio de tema.

El chico bajo la cabeza y fingio estar interesado en sus zapatos, sin embargo, no contesto la pregunta.

El joven guardián lo miro por un largo tiempo, sonriendo, mientras jugaba con su cayado y tocaba diferentes partes de la habitación, haciendo que saliera más escarcha de la que ya había, y por ende, que el pequeño se molestara.

-Ya, está bien… pero no hagas eso, de por si ya soy raro, ahora tendré que lidiar con que digan que yo soy el que crea todo eso y me apoden con cosas absurdas como "refrigerador andante"- El joven guardián se echó a reir por lo último dicho por su hijo, recordando viejos tiempos, donde tu aun eras humana.- El caso es que… no puedo sentir el frio- Susurro el chico, bajando la vista avergonzado, y también triste.

Jack sonrio tiernamente y revolvió el pelo del pequeño una vez mas, quien peleo para liberarse de la mano destructora del espíritu del invierno, quien, obviamente, no se dejó. De repente alguien toco a la ventana y los labios de Jack se torcieron en una peculiar sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Sé exactamente cómo se siente- Dijo el- Solo pregúntale a _ que hacer-

-¿Ella está aquí?- Pregunto el pequeño, emocionado.

-Obviamente- Le contesto el guardian con una sonrisa- Mejor te escondes.

Jeff corrió alrededor de su cuarto y se metió en su closet, haciendo mucho ruido y tirando varias cosas de por medio, mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido. Jack negó con la cabeza mientras reia.

- _ entra- Dijo el.

Tu entraste lentamente en la habitación y le diste un beso rápido al joven guardian, quien sonrió con suficiencia y acaricio tu cabello blanco, que tenia nieve en el.

-¿Dónde esta Jeff?- Preguntaste.

-En algún lugar- Contesto Jack, juguetón.

-¿A si?- Dijiste, siguiéndole el juego- Bueno, pues yo creo que el está…- Te acercaste lentamente al closet al oír una risita provenir de él. Acercaste lentamente tu mano y después de unos segundos abriste la puerta rápidamente, solo para descubrir que Jeff no estaba ahí. Te volsite hacia Jack, quien no podía aguantar la risa y levantaste una ceja- ¿De donde sacaron ese truco?- Estaba por cerrar de nuevo la puerta del closet cuando Jeff salto a tu espalda. Tu reíste tiernamente y besaste una de las pálidas manos del pequeño.

El espíritu del invierno ayudo a su hijo a arrastrarte hasta el suelo, donde los dos empezaron con un ataque de cosquillas hacia ti.

-Oigan, ya basta los dos- Dijiste, mientras tratabas de controlar la risa. Despues de unos minutos, ellos finalmente se detuvieron y Jeff no perdió la oportunidad para darte un abrazo, tu sentiste su cuerpo frio, como el de Jack, pero no le tomaste importancia y abrazaste de vuelta a tu hijo.

-Es mas divertido cuando ustedes están aquí- Dijo el pequeño, mirándolos con sus ojos llenos de esperanza- Si pudiera pedir un deseo- Susurro el pequeño, solo para que ustedes dos lo oyeran- Desearía que ustedes dos fueran mis padres-

El silencio parecio caer en la habitación, sentiste las lágrimas llegar a tus ojos y viste como los hombros de Jack se tensaban, si tan solo…

-Pequeño, yo lo siento. Pero no puedes pretender que nosotros somos tus padres- Dijiste, sintiendo tu vos quebrándose.

De repente, tres niños entraron a la habitación. El mas alto, agarro por la camisa a Jeff y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Con quien hablas, rarito?- Dijo el, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras sus amigos se reian- ¿Son tus amigos imaginarios de nuevo?-

Jeff no le contesto, y el chico lo tiro al suelo. Quisiste interferir en ese momento pero tu hijo te miro, diciéndote que guardaras las distancias.

El niño estaba a punto de golpear a Jeff cuando este tomo su mano para detenerlo

-¡Deja mi mano! – Dijo el chico, sin embargo, Jeff no lo hizo, la mano del chico empezaba a ponerse azul, y la escarcha aparecia alrededor de sus venas- ¡Tarado! Me estas congelado la mano- Grito.

Jeff se detuvo, y solto su mano, el chico lo miro con miedo y sus amigos corrieron fuera del cuarto, seguidos por el bully.

Te apresuraste a auxiliar al pequeño, tomándolo por ambos hombros para asegurarte de que estaba bien.

-Dios, ¿estás bien, pequeño?- Le preguntaste sin embargo el no respondió.

Jack, enojado, camino hacia la ventana y estaba a punto de ir tras el bully cuando Jeff lo alcanzo y jalo de su sudadera azul.

-Está bien… no pasa nada- Trato de convencerlo.

Jack cerro la ventana y miro a su hijo, quien lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Yo… yo quiero ir a jugar con el trineo ¿si?- Pidió el pequeño, sonriendo y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El joven guardián te apunto con su dedo y dijo- No me digas a mí, pregúntale a ella-

El chico se volvió a verte con cara tierna, mientras tu sonrías y fingías pensártelo.

-¡Ay vamos!- Protesto el chico, al ver que no respondias- Jack- Dijo, buscando ayuda.

Jack se encongio de hombros, dando a entender que el no tenía la última palabra.

-Esta bien- Contestaste, divertida.

-Gracias _- Grito, emocionado, saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras- ¡Apurense!- Oyeron su voz a lo lejos.

Miraste a Jack con una mirada enojada y resentida y dijiste:

-No dejes las cosas con ese niño asi como asi. Haz sufrir al bully- Le dijiste, recordando al chico que había golpeado tu hijo.

-Eres una chica mala- Respondio Jack, sonriendo con picardía.

-Vamos, par de viejos- Grito de nuevo Jeff, desde las escaleras.

-Ya sabes- Le advertiste a Jack, antes de salir corriendo tras Jeff.

El joven guardian no tardo en encontrar al bully, quien estaba molestando a otros niños en el patio. Jack aprovecho la ocasión para bañarlo de nieve que estaba en las ramas de un árbol, haciendo que los demás niños se rieran de él al haber quedado sepultado bajo esta.

Jack rio con malicia, hasta que vio a Jeff lanzándole una mirada molesta desde el otro lado del patio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Jack con naturalidad, una vez que estuvo cerca del chico.

- Te dije que lo dejaras como estaba, Jack- Le reprocho.

- ¿Qué? Pero si _ me dijo que lo hiciera- Se defendió el joven guardián, poniendo mala cara.

- No lo creo.-

- ¡Pues si no pregúntale!

- No, no lo hare- Finalizo el chico con una sonrisa.

El espíritu del invierno miro a su hijo resentido, mientras tú te acerabas a ellos.

-No es para nada justo- Dijo el espíritu del invierno, molesto.

-¿Qué no es justo?- Preguntaste

-Jack dice que tu le dijiste que se vengara del bully- Explico el niño

-Yo no lo dije eso- Reprochaste, con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?- Dijo Jeff, inocente, satisfecho de que había ganado. Se separo de ustedes dos y fue hacia los trineos.

-Hablaremos de esto mas tarde- Te dijo el espíritu del invierno, mirándote con mala cara, mientras tu sonreías con suficiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>OHAI GOZAIMAS<strong>

Primero que nada, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia a pesar del tiempo, de verdad, tambien gracias a todos aquellos que hayan dejado review... no dejo de fangirliar con todos ellos, de verdad que me hacen feliz ^.^, y tambien para los favs y followers... de verdad, no saben que bien se siente saber que hay personitas que siguen ahi a pesar de todo

Respondiendo a una pregunta en concreto hecha por erine350 y marianita-chan - si, vale, son dos reviews diferentes, pero sus dudas son similares- solo puedo decirles que tendran que esperar un poco ya que todas las dudas seran resueltas en los proximos caps :-B - que bien lo resolviste, eh ¬¬ - ¿quieres callarte de una vez? - **NO- **Baka!

En fin, espero que disfruten de este capitulo tanto como yo, de verdad que a partir de aqui las cosas ya no son tan buenas *spoilers*

Nos vemos a la proxima (espero que no tome mucho tiempo)

Bye

Pd. Pido perdon porque los guiones largos se perdieron en la narracion del anterior capitulo, pero no se que paso que se los comio ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, EL FIC ES UNA TRADUCCION DE UNO EN INGLES, LA AUTORA ME DIO SU PERMISO Y ES UNA CONTINUACION, ASI QUE SI, SI NO QUIERES ARRUINARTE LA HISTORIA, MEJOR VE A LEER LA PRIMERA PARTE PRIMERO ;-) Y BLAH,BLAH, BLAH, LA AUTORIA DE LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENCEN A DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE**

* * *

><p>El pequeño había estado jugando con Jack en el trineo de nieve desde hace horas. Inconscientemente, tu seguías con la mirada todos los movimientos que Jack hacía con el trineo en donde se encontraba el chico, preocupada.<p>

-¡He dicho que más despacio!- Les gritaste, por cuarta vez.

-¡Pero es divertido!- Replico Jef, mientras la ladera por donde bajaba se hacía más y más inclinada.

-¡Tú solo relájate, _!- Grito Jack, mientras, con su bastón magico, hacia un camino de hielo para su hijo.

-Los miraste a los dos con enojo y mas aun cuando el joven guardián hizo que el trineo de Jeff volara por lo aires, literalmente. Cerraste los ojos, y suspiraste, mientras escuchabas como el niño caía en la nieve, riendo.

-¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez, Jack!- Dijo el pequeño, emocionado.

-Miraste furiosa a Jack, quien te miro a su vez y levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, despreocupado.

-Te dije que fueran despacio- Le reprochaste.

-Ay por favor, _ Eso fue algo lento en comparación de otras cosas, Jeff, ¿Qué te parece si esta vez lo intentamos en las calles de la ciudad, ya sabes, con los carros y autobuses detrás de nosotros?- Le ofreció él al chico, con la clara intención de escandalizarte, lo cual funciono.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Jack Frost!- Le gritaste, lo que ocasiono que el espíritu de invierno riera.

-Eres tan tierna cuando te enojas- Te contesto Jack, haciendo, obviamente, que tu enojo aumentara aún más.

-¿Que soy qué? Por el amor de los dioses, Jack, compórtate como una persona madura de una vez- Le gritaste-

-Nun-ca- Te respondió el, mirándote desafiante.

-Olvide mi flauta- Dijo Jeff, interrumpiendo la pelea de los dos, tu volteaste a verlo y sonreíste maternalmente.

-No importa- Le dijiste- Yo iré por ella.

Jeff te sonrió en respuesta y se paró junto a Jack.

-Cuida de él mientras yo no estoy aquí, ¿entendido?- Le ordenaste al joven guardian.

-Entendido- Respondió el, mirando a Jeff de reojo, con una sonrisa complice

-Regresare en un minuto- Dijiste y te fuiste volando. Los dos chicos te siguieron con la mirada hasta que despareciste. Jack se sento junto con el niño en la nieve, y le paso el brazo por los hombros, en una acto paternal.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Jeff, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto, pequeño-

-Cuando… cuando tú eras….- Dijo Jeff nerviosamente, el apenas conocía la historia de ustedes dos, ya que, por seguridad, la mayoría de los detalles que le habían dado era solo pequeñas partes de la verdadera historia, y el, secretamente, ansiaba conocerlos a los dos de verdad; el pequeño sabía que habían sido alguien antes de volverse guardianes, y quería conocer más acerca de eso.

-¿Si?- le dijo Jack, tratando de darle seguridad al niño para preguntar lo que fuera.

-A-antes de que te volvieras guardián ¿Cómo era tu vida?- El pequeño decidió empezar por ahí.

-Bueno, era divertida, sin reglas, ni responsabilidades, pero también algo solitaria… aunque claro, eso cambio cuando el canguro de pascua me metió en un saco traído por yetis.

-¿El canguro de pascua?- Pregunto el chico divertido, mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus labios.

-Bueno, _ lo llama La mascota de Pascua, así que creo que estamos empatados- Los dos chicos rieron y tú, que llegabas volando, sonreíste tiernamente al escuchar su risa.

-Mascota de pascua o Canguro de pascua son motes que no le afectan a nadie, ¿no es así, refrigerador andante?- Le dijiste divertida a Jack, mientras caminabas hacia ellos, con la flauta de Jeff en las manos.

-Es lo que tu dices- Te respondió Jack, sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿La encontraste?- Pregunto Jeff, refiriéndose a su preciado instrumento.

-Por supuesto, pequeño, no hay nada que yo no pueda encontrar- Le respondiste, mientras le entragabas la flauta.

-Y Jeff… ¿Quién te la dio?- Pregunto Jack, aparentando no saber nada

-Um fueron mis…- Contesto el pequeño nerviosamente- Fueron mis padres, es lo único que me dejaron. La señora, la señora que me encontró cuando yo era un bebe dijo que la flauta estaba conmigo en la canasta donde permanecía acostado, es algo raro- Susurro el- ¿Ven esto? Tiene mi nombre: Jeff Wynter, pero, no tiene el apellido-

Miraste a Jack, quien te devolvió la mirada, advirtiéndote que no dijeras nada. Tu guardaste silencio e impediste que las lágrimas resbalaran por tus mejillas. Un aura de tristeza de repente se instalo en el lugar y notaste que Jeff tenia la cabeza gacha, mirando con melancolía la flauta que sostenia en sus delicadas y blancas manos.

-¿Puedes tocar algo para nosotros, Jeff?- Susurraste lentamente

El chico toco una dulce y suave melodía, que hizo que el ambiente se aligerara y una sonrisa aflorara en tus labios y en los de Jack. Tan pronto como el chico termino, el bosque alrededor de ustedes pareció agradecer la canción del niño, quien sonrió a su vez, abrazando cariñosamente su posesión más preciada.

-Hay que volver al orfanato, pequeño. Las maestras deben estar buscándote- Dijiste, mientras te acercabas al pequeño y lo abrazabas maternalmente.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme con ustedes un rato más, por favor- Dijo el, mirándote suplicante. Tú, sonreíste y pusiste un dedo sobre su nariz.

-Solo un rato más-


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, EL FIC ES UNA TRADUCCION DE UNO EN INGLES, LA AUTORA ME DIO SU PERMISO Y ES UNA CONTINUACION, ASI QUE SI, SI NO QUIERES ARRUINARTE LA HISTORIA, MEJOR VE A LEER LA PRIMERA PARTE PRIMERO ;-) Y BLAH,BLAH, BLAH, LA AUTORIA DE LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENCEN A DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE**

* * *

><p>Tu, Jack y Jeff han estado jugando por horas. Exactamente, 4 horas seguidas. Primero, habías acordado con Jeff que solo serian dos, sin embargo, el y su "adorable padre" siguieron rogándote hasta que accediste a un limite de tiempo indefinido, por lo menos por ahora.<p>

Estaba oscureciendo, sin embargo, el joven guardián, brillantemente, creo una bola de nieve medianamente grande que les proporcionó un poco de luz. Jeff intento tocarla, sin embargo, Jack logro percibirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y alejo a su hijo de su preciada esfera de nieve.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA! ¿Sabes cuan difícil es hacer una de estas?- Le reprocho Jack, indignado. Jeff lo miro durante unos segundos, divertido y después le saco la lengua. Tu sonreíste al ver como la cara de enfado de Jack no tenía precio, y Jeff, aprovechando la situación, salió corriendo para evitar que le sucediera algo por parte del espíritu del invierno- Por todos los guardianes, ¿de dónde saco esa actitud?- Murmuro Jack.

Levantaste una ceja y miraste con una cara de incredulidad al espíritu del invierno.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto este, cuando noto que lo estabas mirando.

-Nada- Le respondiste, con una sonrisa.-Es solo que me recuerda a alguien, alguien al que amo- Le respondiste, mientras te acercabas a el y pasabas un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Es que acaso yo soy igual de imposible que él?- Pregunto el chico, sin creérselo.

-No-Respondiste- Eres incluso peor.

El joven guardián te miro con enojo y tu no pudiste aguantar la risa.

-Creo que te estas olvidando de algo- Murmuro Jack, rodeando con su brazo tu cintura- ¿Por qué de repente me echas la culpa de ideas tuyas?- Te pregunto Jack, haciendo recordar el episodio del niño del orfanato sepultado en una montaña de nieve.

-Bueno, simple técnica de "sálvate el pellejo a ti misma antes de que tu hijo se enoje contigo"-Respondiste.

- ¿A si que, prácticamente, me echaste la culpa a mi?- Dijo el joven guardian.

- Mmm… se podría decir que si- Susurraste, avergonzada.

-Me las pagaras- Dijo el, sonriéndote de una forma que te hizo sonrojar.

El joven guardián llamo a Jeff y el niño regreso corriendo a donde se encontraban.

-Piensa rápido, Jeffy- Murmuro Jack y antes de que el chico pudiera darse cuenta una bola de nieve se había estampado contra su cara.

- ¡PORQUE HAS HECHO….!- Y antes de que hubiera tiempo de nada, el joven guardián te dio un rápido beso, se alejó de ti y cuando Jeff recupero la visibilidad de sus ojos, Jack te miro de forma acusodora.

-Debi suponerlo- Susurraste, mirando a los ojos al joven guardian- Tal vez tenga que darte mas problemas con Jeff para recibir mas besos tuyos- Le retaste.

- Cúlpame de todo si quieres. Puedo hacértelo pagar de todas formas- Sonrió seductoramente y alzo una ceja.

Tus mejillas se tornaron rojas y miraste la blanca nieve del suelo. De repente, un fuerte viento se apodero del lugar y las luces de las calles empezaron a prenderse y apagarse. El joven guardian volo hasta donde Jeff y puso sus brazos alrededor del niño, en actitud protectora. Tu volviste la mirada a los dos y miraste interrogativa al joven guardian.

-Esta vez no soy yo, este viento no es propio de un espíritu de invierno- Te respondio, al ver la pregunta en tus ojos.

De repente, un trineo grande y rojo, impulsado por 8 renos, se hizo visible arriba de ustedes, una risa muy conocida inundo el silencio del lugar y tus defensas bajaron al notar que se trataba de gente querida y conocida.

-¡Los guardianes!- Grito Jeff al reconocer aquel trineo rojo que había visto varias veces a lo largo de toda su vida. Empezo a saltar con entusiasmo y se libró de los brazos de Jack para ir corriendo lo mas cerca del trineo, que había aterrizado en ese mismo momento.

- Hey, compañero- Dijo Bunnymund al ver al pequeño Jeff corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Bunny!- Respondió el chico, dándole al conejo un gran abrazo.

- Bien, basta de juegos, quiero ver tus dientes- Hada, acompañada de Sandman, salió del trineo y se acercó a abrazar al pequeño, quien no dudó en hacer lo que Tooth le decía- Si, todo bien ¿Te los lavas diariamente?-

-Sip-Contesto Jeff, emocionado.-

-¿Tres veces al dia?-

-Nop-

- ¿No? Se supone que debes de…-

-Me lavo los dientes cuando me levanto, después del desayuno, comida y cena e inclusive a medianoche, es algo instintivo.- Todos los guardianes rieron cuando el niño dijo esto y Tooth lo abrazo muy fuertemente.

-Ese es nuestro pequeño Jeff, sigue asi niño- Rio Bunny, alborotando ligeramente el cabello del niño.

-¡Pero que conversación más entretenida!- Exclamo una voz de acento ruso al lado de ellos.

-¡Santa!- Exclamo el pequeño, corriendo a abrazar al hombre de traje rojo- Dioses, todos ustedes reunidos aquí…- Susurro esperanzado el niño, pero de repente, su cara se descompuso y cambio a una de completa confusión - Esperen, ¿eso significa que estoy en la lista negra?-

Los guardianes rieron al reconocer esa misma línea, pero en la boca de su padre y mucho tiempo atrás

"_Es igual a Jack… solo que es cordial como su madre"_ Pensó Bunnymund.

-En serio… ¿hice algo malo?- Pregunto, preocupado.

Norte rio fuertemente y abrazo suavemente al pequeño.

-No, por supuesto que no Jeff, todos nosotros estamos aquí para hacerte una sorpresa- Dijo el.

-En ese caso… ¡Lo lograron!- Dijo el pequeño, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que de verdad fue así- Dijiste, riendo suavemente.

-Aun asi… la sorpresa no ha terminado ahí- Contribuyo Jack, tomando su bastón.

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño a pasear en el trineo?- Sonrió Norte, mirando expectante al pequeño niño.

- Debe ser algun tipo de sueño… si, debe ser eso- Dijo Jeff, mirando al trineo con los ojos resplandecientes.

- Entonces ve, pequeño. Yo lo maneje una vez, pensé que seria algo aburrido… pero estuvo bien- Dijo Jack, sonriendo.

-¿Bien, dices? Parecías un niño pequeño con su juguete de navidad la primera vez que tomaste las riendas de esta cosa- Dijo sarcástico Bunny.

El espíritu del invierno miro de una manera rara al conejo de pascua- Creo que es suficiente canguro de pascua-

Bunnymund camino lentamente hacia el espíritu del invierno, el pelo de todo su cuerpo se erizo cuando puso su cara a la misma altura que la del joven guardián, que le regreso la misma mirada retadora.

Tu, Jeff y los demás guardianes retrocedieron unos pasos al ver que los dos estaban a punto de enfrentarse. Jack tomo su baston fuertemente y Bunny agarro uno de sus huevos de pascua explosivos.

-¡Basta ya, ustedes dos!- Grito Tooth, molesta- O voy a arrancarles los dientes-

Jeff miro con respeto al Hada y volvió su mirada a los demás guardianes, que parecían igual de intimidados que él.

-Eso estaría bien hada, ya sabes, los dientes de Jack son tan blancos como la nieve, asi que podríamos usarlas como lámparas- Reiste y Tooth rio también. Una vez relajado el ambiente, Jack y Bunny simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y entrecerraron los ojos. Despues de eso, Jack volvió contigo y tu tocaste ligeramente su nariz.

-Tu, rebelde sin causa- Le dijiste, tiernamente.

- Aww… eso es muy dulce- Dijo el joven guardia, irónicamente.

Jeff, que los observaba desde lejos, se sorprendió al ver que se tuteaban el uno al otro, es decir, el esperaba que se trataran de una forma más formal y de trabajo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente- Dijo Norte, interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás – Hay que irnos- Repuso con entusiasmo, sacudiendo a Sandman, que, aparentemente, se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- Pregunto confundido el niño.

Jack, mirándolo emocionado, volvió la mirada hacia ti y tu le sonreíste- Tienes que prometernos que no vas a empezar con tus extrañas formas de alegría- Dijo el joven guardian, mirándolo divertido.

-¿Extrañas formas de…? Dios santo, Jack ¿es en serio?- Le preguntaste, mirándolo con recelo- ¿No puedes decirle ya a dónde vamos?-

-Si tanto quieres que le diga…- Susurro este, mirándote con los ojos entrecerrados- Nos vamos al Polo Norte- Susurro el joven guardián, sin embargo, Jeff lo miro confundido.

- ¿Palo Norte? ¿Nos vamos a un palo norte?- Pregunto el niño, sin comprender, debido a que no había escuchado correctamente lo que su padre le había dicho.

- ¡Dije Polo Norte, Jeff!- Repuso Jack, intentando contener la risa. Sin embargo, la reacción de Jeff fue completamente diferente. El pequeño abrió considerablemente los ojos y la expresión de asombro que puso no tuvo precio.

-¿Me están tomando el pelo, verdad?- Dijo este, sin poder creérselo. Te miro y tu le sonreíste- Debe ser un sueño- Repuso el pequeño, mas que emocionado.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que conocer a la mayoría de los guardianes, nunca había ido al lugar de trabajo de ellos, asi que, por defecto, nunca había estado ni en el Palacio de Hada, ni en el polo norte, ni en la madrigera de Bunny ni l barco de arena de Sandman. Y ahora, visitar el Polo Norte, era todo un sueño hecho realidad, que ni el mismo podía creerse.

Miraste con ternura materna como el pequeño parecía asimilar lentamente la noticia y cada vez se ponía más emocionado.

Todos, sin perder mas tiempo, subieron al trineo y Norte se encargó de enseñarle al pequeño como manejarlo, sin dejarle completamente el cargo. Pronto, ya se encontraban a una considerable altura, donde las nubes ya estaban a la altura de sus manos y Jeff no espero ni un segundo antes de pasar las manos por entre ellas. El pequeño reía y corría alrededor del trineo, para preocupación tuya y de Bunny, que no paraban de mirar con temor como el pequeño parecía no inmutarse a las grandes alturas que se encontraban.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de disfrutar mas del viaje, la fabrica de juguetes de Santa se vislumbro a lo lejos.

-Wow- Murmuro el pequeño para sí, mientras observaba lo grande de la fábrica, y las luces que parecían salir de ella.

-¡Sujétense!- Grito Santa, antes de bajar "salvajemente" por los túneles de hielo que llevaban al interior de la fábrica, esos tuéneles que Bunnymund odiaba tanto.

Mientras el pobre conejo evitaba mirar a ningún lugar, Jeff y Jack se encontraban a la orilla del trineo, divirtiéndose y riendo a cada vuelta rápida que el trineo daba.

-¡Esto es genial!- Grito Jeff.

- Todo el mundo ama el trineo, pequeño- Le dijo Norte, soltando una gran carcajada.

Pronto, el trayecto termino, y por fin llegaron al interior del taller, donde una serie de yetis, los recibió. Pronto, estos tomaron a Jeff en brazos y le pusieron una venda en los ojos, que le impidió cualquier tipo de vista y lo desconcertó.

-Whoa ¿Y eso a que viene?- Pregunto el pequeño, tratando de librarse de las fuertes y anchas manos del yeti que lo sujetaba- ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿_? ¿Jack?- Siguió el niño, escuchando las risas divertidas de algunos de ustedes.

El chico escucho una puerta abrirse y también algunos yetis discutir a lo lejos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la vos del joven guardián se hiciera presente.

-Escucha, te quitaras la venda hasta que te diga ¿ok?- Dijo este, con un deje de diversión en su voz. Despues de un rato, Jack se volvió a acercar al pequeño y le susurro que ya podía hacerlo.

Lo que sus pequeños ojos vieron fue algo sin comparación; decoraciones, globos, serpentina, burbujas, confeti y luces alrededor de él, cada uno de diferente color y llamativo a su manera, decoraban la sala principal del taller. Enfrente del pequeño, se hallaba lo mas importante, aquella familia que el pequeño estaba muy orgulloso de tener, aquellas personas que después de todo, era completamente eso para el niño, su única y verdadera familia.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jeff!


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff se quedó mudo. Sandman hizo una pequeña explosión de confeti dorado que hizo que el pequeño reaccionara. Se tallo los ojos y se pellizco una mano para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño.

Tu, Jack y lo cuatro grandes estaban ahí, sonriéndole y deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Y el había aceptado desde hace tiempo que todo el mundo lo olvidaría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, no lloro, pero si rio, dándoles una escena muy conmovedora a los guardianes.

Te acercaste al pequeño y lo abrazaste, acariciando su corto cabello castaño.

-Pensé que lo habían olvidado- Dijo el niño, abrazándote de igual manera, y limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños? ¡Por supuesto que no, pequeño!- Le dijiste, mirándolo a lo ojos- Jamás.

- Yo… yo, estoy muy feliz- Susurro el niño, tratando de ocultar las ganas de llorar que tenía- ¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!- Grito, saltando y abrazándote muy fuerte. Sonreíste con dulzura y revolviste una vez más su cabello.

- En ese caso… Esto aun no ha empezado, niño- Grito Jack, tomando su bastón y soltando pequeños copos de nieve en el techo.

-¿Por qué no empezamos con los regalos?- Sugeriste, sonriendo con astucia.

- ¿Es en serio?- Exclamo emocionado el pequeño, mirándote con ojos relucientes.

- Por supuesto, pequeño. Tenemos muchos regalos para ti- Dijo Tooth, dándole una abrazo al niño y besando su frente.

Jeff nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños antes, asi que el hecho de tener una le intimida y le casuaba nerviosismo. Para un pequeño de 7 años normal, tener una fiesta de cumpleñaos era algo en que la mayoría se consideraban expertos, pero ese no era el caso de su pequeño hijo, que, desde que tenia memoria, sus cumpleaños siempre se habían basado en salir a jugar con Jack y contigo al bosque, ir a donde quisiera y volver al orfanato con unos modestos regalos antes del anochecer. Sin embargo, tener una fiesta, con los guardianes presentes, en el Polo Norte y con las únicas personas que el niño estaba seguro de confiar plenamente, era mas de lo que su pequeña mente podía soportar, por lo cual, el pequeño se debatia entre dejarse llevar por la emoción o intentar ser lo mas modesto posible.

-Pero antes a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre- Grito el hombre de traje rojo, acariciándose su panza con entusiasmo.

Todos se rieron al escuchar a Santa, y este no hizo mas que encogerse de hombros. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y pronto los yetis trajeron todo tipo de comidas y postres que olían y sabían delicioso. La bebida se basaba en tazas de chocolate caliente y leche, que, a pesar de que la mayoría ahí presentes no necesitaban de la comida en si, tomaron para no arruinar la magia de la celebración.

Todos en la mesa reian y se divertían y el pequeño pensó, por un momento, que si el hubiera tenido a sus padres, no estaría ahí en esos momentos, y por primera vez en muchos años, llego a la conclusión de que no necesitaba que sus padre biológicos estuvieran con el, con tenerlos a ustedes era suficiente.

-Hey, canguro de pascua ¿puedes pasarme ese plato de cerezas?- Dijo Jack, después varios minutos de silencio. El espíritu del invierno, miro con una sonrisa socarrona al conejo de pascua, quien había escuchado perfectamente como el muchacho volvía a llamarle canguro.

Bunnymund entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, le paso con brusquedad las cerezas a Jack, quien no le agradeció por ello.

Después de asegurarse de que la riña no iria a más de aquello, todos los demás guardianes pudieron seguir comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué siempre es así?- Pregunto inocente Jeff.

- ¿Siempre?- Repetiste, levantando las cejas- No, no siempre- Le dijiste, sonriéndole- Solo cada diez minutos, cuando se dan cuenta de la presencia del otro.

La hora de abrir regalos llego y los primeros en darle el suyo, fueron tú y Jack. Era un pequeño reloj hecho por completo de hielo, cuando se movía, producía destellos de colores, que daban la sensación de estar viendo la aurora boreal. Además, tenía una pequeña cadena de un fino material dorado, que parecía resplandecer.

-_, Jack. Es, es lo mejor que me han regalo en mi vida- Dijo el pequeño con sinceridad, sosteniendo el reloj con mucha delicadeza y manos temblorosas, con temor a romperlo.

- Y nosotros estamos muy felices de te guste, pequeño.- Respondió Jack, abrazando paternalmente al chico.

El siguiente fue de Sandman, se trataba de una almohada dorada, que estaba hecha completamente de su arena mágica, esta almohada, según explico Sandy, iba a proteger a Jeff de las pesadillas y le iba permitir tener cualquier sueño que el quisiera.

Despues fue el de Tooth. Jeff ya había esperado su regalo realmente, porque, no se podía esperar mas de un Hada de los dientes. Un cepillo de dientes, eso era lo que era. Pero no era ni una pisca de ordinario ni absurdo. Tenía la gama de colores de las plumas de Tooth, y en el, escrito con letras azules, estaba su nombre, Jeff Wynter.

-Wow, ¡gracias Tooth!- Dijo el pequeño, sonriendo al Hada de los dientes.

- De nada pequeño, estoy muy feliz de que te gustara.- Dijo Tooth, abrazando al niño

El siguiente fue Bunnymund, su regalo estaba dentro de una pequeña caja rectangular de madera. El pequeño retiro la caja con cuidado y se quedo sorprendido al ver su contenido. Cuatro huevos de pascua, pero en si eso no era lo importante, si no que, cada uno de ellos estaba pintando de manera única y especial, cada uno de ellos contenia un emblema de Los cuatro grandes. Uno estaba pintado con pequeños detalles de los trabajos de los guardianes, y realmente, eran preciosos.

-Ten cuidado, compañero. Que son frágiles- Le advirtió Bunny, sonriéndole al pequeño con cariño

Jeff se quedo mucho tiempo admirando el elaborado trabajo del conejo de pascua, que parecía ser demasiado perfecto para haber sido hecho por una mano "humana".

-¿Qué no quieres ver mi regalo, pequeño?- Dijo Santa, después de unos momentos.

- Lo siento, Santa. Pero es que el regalo de Bunnymund es increíble- De repente, Jeff pareció apenarse, ya que los miro con temor- No es que no me hayan gustado los regalos de los demás, es solo que…-

Tu asentiste y le sonreíste a tu hijo- No te preocupes, Jeff.

-Aquí tienes tu regalo- Anuncio Santa, dándole a Jeff una enorme caja roja que el pequeño tomo gentilmente, y abrió despacio.

-¿Y? ¿Quién te dio el mejor regalo, Bunnymund o yo?- Pregunto ansioso Norte, observando como el chico se había quedado sin palabras al abrir el regalo.

- ¡Esto no es una competencia, Norte!- Grito el conejo de pascua- Por el amor de MiM, es el cumpleaños del niño, no le hagas elegir entre el mejor regalo.

- Sin embargo, un árbol de navidad sigue siendo más importante que la pascua- Susurro Santa, con malicia.

- ¿Qué es lo que….?- Pregunto alarmado Bunny, mirando a Norte con cara de poco amigos.

- Ya basta- Dijo Hada.

- Pero si el empezó- Se defendió Conejo.

Jeff ya había sacado su regalo de la caja, y se trataba de una daga con la empuñadura azul y llena de detalles, se les estaba pasando moviéndola de un lado a otro en cada mano, con cuidado de no cortarse.

-¿Crees que sea apropiado para Jeff tener un arma?- Le preguntaste, de forma distraída.

- Norte sabe lo que hace- Respondio Jack simplemente- Creo es bueno que el tenga un arma par a defenderse. Ya sabes, en caso de que…-

-Bien, lo entiendo- Lo cortaste, sintiendo como te estremecías.

Después de abrir los regalos, se organizaron por equipos y jugaron diferentes juegos, en los cuales, el equipo en que tu dos chicos problemáticos siempre salía victorioso.

Durante el último de ellos, con Jeff y Jack a la cabeza de los juegos, se hizo un desastre total. Alguien tuvo la increíble idea de que Sandy hiciera una pelota con arena de sueños, y obviamente, el resultado no fue del todo bueno. Al intentar patear la pelota, muchos de los jugadores (que se reducía a un número mínimo de Tooth, Norte, Bunny, Jeff, Jack y Sandman) resbalaban, mientras los otros aprovechaban para tomar la pelota y dejarlos "noqueados" Al final, cuando solo quedaban Jack y Jeff y Sandman y Bunny en pie, se hizo la pelea definitiva, en la cual, la mayoría de las cosas del taller resultaron rotas y, tras un fallo de pateo por parte de Jeff, logro que la arena se dispersara por todo el lugar, lo que hizo que tanto Bunny como Sandman, cayeran dormidos al suelo, proclamando a Jeff y a Jack como ganadores de esa partida de quemados improvisada.

-¡Oh si!- Grito Jeff, alegre-¡Lo hicimos, papá!

Tu, que habías estado sentada en el comedor todo ese tiempo, te volviste rápidamente hacia el pequeño, que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Tu corazón se detuvo y un frio involuntario te recorrió entera. Jack palideció más de lo normal y se quedó sin habla, mirando a su pequeño hijo, que parecía no haberse percatado del desliz que acaba de cometer. El joven guardián miro al pequeño con sus ojos azules, nervioso.

-¿Q-que, que dijiste?- Pregunto Jack.

- Oh dios- Susurro Jeff, percatándose de lo que acaba de hacer- Yo… yo, lo siento. Yo no…- El pequeño callo y miro apenado al suelo, queriendo desaparecer del lugar.

El espíritu del invierno lo abrazo rápidamente, ahorrándole decir más palabras. Jack acaricio el cabello de Jeff y lo abrazo más fuerte- Está bien, tu… tu puedes llamarme así.

El joven guardián estaba aterrado, y Jeff pudo sentirlo, por lo mecánico de sus movimientos. Miraste a los dos con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonreíste ligeramente, relajando lentamente tus músculos. Tu sabias lo mucho que Jack había esperado para que su hijo lo llamara "papá". Tu pudiste notar como una parte del joven guardián rebosaba de alegría por ello, y deseaste, con mucha fuerza, que todo hubiera podido ser más fácil.

Jeff bostezo y el joven guardian cargo con el en sus hombros, donde se quedó dormido. Tomaste todos los regalos que los guardianes le habían dado y te los guardaste en una bolsa, para que el viaje al orfanato no fuera tan pesado.

Cuando llegaron, Jack puso suavemente al pequeño en su cama y beso con ternura su coronilla. Despues, levanto la vista hacia ti y con los ojos vidrios y una expresión de incredulidad en su cara, susurro.

-Me llamo papá-

* * *

><p><strong>GOMEN, GOZAIMAS.<strong>

¡YA SE! VOY A MORIR DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE, PERO EH, QUE CONSTE QUE TENGO UNA KATANA EN MI CUARTO (?)

Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo (de nuevo) y tambien haberles hecho esperar mas el Doctor a Amy Pond, pero ya estoy aqui, y eso es lo importante. De paso, les aviso que la proxima semana empiezo examenes, asi que, si me vuelve pasar lo mismo de... siempre, no se preocupen, que yo siempre vuelvo, despues de mil años, pero vuelvo.

Y tambien, algo que tiene que ver con la historia, a partir de este episodio la cosa se pone ruda, a partir de aqui ya no hay mas juegos y tranquilidad, asi que, no digan que no les adverti (culpen a Megan, ella es la escritora n.n) El sexto capitulo rompio mi corazon cuando lo lei, asi que, pues, pueden ir haciendose una idea

Y una cosilla mas, gracias a todas aquellas que me mandaron reviews y siguen comentando (con amenazas de asesinato escondidas) porque de verdad que es un gran apoyo para mi que lo hagan, ya que me recuerda que hay personitas que siguen esperando por la actualizacion de esta traduccion, asi que si, trabajo mejor bajo presion (now you know)

Ah y me olvidaba, no quiero parecer la mala del cuento, ni nada por el estilo, ya que no va con mi personalidad pasiva-agresiva tomarmelas contra otra persona y lo que voy a comunicar ahora se me hace algo de muy mal gusto, y que una personita que sigue esto ha estado haciendo. El caso es que hoy mismo, una muy buena amiga que tambien sigue la historia me informo que habia una chica que estaba subiendo la traduccion en una pagina llamada Wattpad, el nick de la persona es Dany201, y realmente, no estoy en contra de que se haga una traduccion aparte de un mismo fic de la que yo estoy haciendo, pero, Ostias, ella o el copio practicamente todo lo que yo tenia traducido en Vida con Jack Frost y los primeros 3 capitulos de esta segunda parte. Y ESO MOLESTA MUCHO, entiendan que traducir algo no es facil, lleva tiempo y esfuerzo y hacer que quede bien hecho, mucho mas. Ahora bien, si estas leyendo esto, Dany201, no te reprocho que hayas "plagiado" gran parte de la traduccion que yo hice, porque puede que seas una persona de una edad aun muy "pequeña" y hayas decido hacerlo porque creiste que eso te iba a hacer "una gran escritora". Pero dejame decirte que no es asi; cuando uno hace un trabajo, lo hace esperando que sea algo presentable y que obviamente, este dentro de los margenes de lo "bueno" (mas si se trata de una traduccion) Nunca me habia pasado este tipo de cosa y espero que no vuelva a suceder. No voy a poner el grito en el cielo, porque esto es una TRADUCCION y la que realmente deberia hacerlo es Megan (la autora original, quien me dio el permiso para hacer esta traduccion) sin embargo, ella ha estado mucho tiempo inactiva y realmente, no creo que me sirva de mucho mandarle un mensaje diciendole que su historia ha sido relativamente plagiada. Ahora bien, lo que encontre insultante es que, aparte de que no aclaras que el fic es un traduccion, y que esa traduccion tampoco es tuya, en los comentarios respondes con cosas como _"Enseguida subo los demas capitulos que ya **traduje, **pero si ustedes insisten, los subire antes" _ A ver, ¿estas diciendo que tu "**tradujiste" **esos capitulos, a pesar de que obviamente, copiaste y pegaste el material de **mis traducciones **allá? No quiero parecer grosera, ni asustarte o algo por el estilo, pero quiero que entiendas que lo que estas haciendo NO esta bien, y que si de verdad quieres tener exito haciendo fanfics, que hagas los tuyos propios, que con la practica se aprende. No quiero seguir con este tema, ya que de verdad lo encuentro muy insultante y espero que al menos haya quedado en claro que lo que has hecho no esta bien. Ahora, si quieres puedes seguir subiendo el material alla, pero tendras que especificar que las traducciones no son tuyas, ni tampoco el fanfic en si. Y si vas a seguir subiendo, te pido por favor que hagas tus propias traducciones, y si quieres, puedo madarle yo un mensaje a Megan para que te de permiso de hacer una traduccion por tu cuenta. Es lo minimo que te pido, y quiero que sepas que voy a estar checando las actualizaciones que haces alla, porque, por ahora, no quiero meterte en problemas ni acusarte de plagio en Wattpad, pero si sigues haciendolo, ten por seguro que lo reportare. Asi que, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Ahora si, gracias por leer y hasta la proxima


End file.
